


Reflections on a Nighttime Sky

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fictional document, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna





	Reflections on a Nighttime Sky

Dear Bolin,

I miss you greatly and hope Republic City is treating you well… Every night I when I look out at the stars I think about you. I know it’s silly; you probably can’t see the stars from where you live and even if you could see them, you probably would have no reason to think of me. I’m not even sure why I would think of you. After all, it’s not as though I could look at how bright the stars and think of Republic City—nothing is as bright as Republic City as night. Sometimes I wonder if it’s actually the sky itself that reminds me of you. You look at it and you think you know everything about it and then—all of a sudden—it does something that you don’t expect…

Missing you always,

Iroh


End file.
